Buenas Noches, mi angel
by Colorblind City
Summary: ...la misma canción de cuna con la que un vampiro enamorado alguna vez arrulló a su amada. Basado en la canción Goodnight My angel de Billy Joel. BxE


Ok, hace años que me obsesione con esta canción, simplemente me parecio que fue escrita para Edward, y al parecer Stephenie Meyer creyó lo mismo, esta canción esta en su lista oficial de canciones que la inspiraron a escribir Crepúsculo.

Aunque me duele decirlo (respiro profundo), Ni Crepúsculo ni Edward (T_T) ni Goodnight my angel me pertenecen. (lloro, lloro, lloro)

**Buenas Noches, Mi Angel**

Goodnight, my angel / **Buenas noches, mi angel**

Time to close your eyes / **Hora de cerrar tus ojos**

And save these questions for another day / **Y guarda estas preguntas para otro día**

I think I know what you've been asking me /** Creo saber lo que me has estado preguntando**

I think you know what I've been trying to say / **Creo que tu sabes lo que he intentado decirte**

-"¿Edward?" susurró Bella, y yo tuve que reprimir un suspiro.

-"¿si Bella?" contesté lo mas tranquilo que pude.

-"¿sientes algo especifico cuando estas a la luz del sol?" dijo en voz baja.

-"no Bella, no se siente nada" conteste cuidadosamente.

-"ni si quiera calidez?"

-"no Bella" el silencio volvió a caer, y yo no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que ella estaba buscando algo mas que preguntarme. Entendía su curiosidad, pero sabia lo que se escondía tras sus preguntas, solo eran indirectas; intentaba decirme que quiere que la transforme, y – aunque me dolía – le contestaba fría y bruscamente, tratando de hacerla entender que no lo haré. Y ella lo sabía. Ella sabía que no lo haré.

I promised I would never leave you / **Prometí que nunca te dejaria**

And you should always know / **Y tu siempre debes saber**

Wherever you may go / **A donde quiera que vayas**

No matter where you are / **No importa donde estes**

I never will be far away / **Nunca estare lejos**

-"Edward…" comenzó de Nuevo.

-"Bella, son las 3:00 a.m., tantos desvelos te harán daño" dije suave pero firmemente.

-"¿estarás aquí por la mañana?" pregunto en una voz tan baja que de no ser por mis habilidades auditivas no hubiera escuchado.

-"¿desde cuando hay necesidad de preguntar?" dije, mirándola con una sonrisa, la única respuesta fue el sonido de su corazón acelerándose, a este paso nunca se quedaría dormida. La abrazé un poco mas fuerte y besé su cabeza "si te hace sentir mejor, SI, si estaré aquí por mañana" dije en voz baja.

-"pero… estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?" pregunto casi sin sonido.

-"bueno, no todo el tiempo…" al tiempo que dije esto ví sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas "pero no importa, siempre estaré cerca… cuando camines bajo el sol yo te seguiré por las sombras…" su expresión se relajo entendiendo a que me refería "ahora duerme, Bella" y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose en mis brazos.

Goodnight, my angel / **Buenas noches, mi angel**

Now it's time to sleep / **Ya es hora de dormir**

And still so many things I want to say / **Y aun hay tantas cosas que quiero decir**

Remember all the song you sang for me / **Recuerda todas las canciones que cantaste para mi**

When we went sailing on an emerald bay / **Cuando navegamos en una bahía color esmeralda**

And like a boat out on the ocean / **Y como un bote en el oceano**

I'm rocking you to sleep / **Te arrullo para que te duermas**

The water's dark and deep / **El agua esta oscura y profunda**

Inside this ancient heart / **En este antiguo corazón**

You'll always be a part of me / **Siempre seras parte de mi**

Empecé a tararear su canción de cuna, Bella suspiró de nuevo, y repentinamente tuve la necesidad de recordarle cuanto la amaba, pero me temía que eso solo la mantendría despierta más tiempo. Empecé a mecerla en mis brazos tratando de apresurar el proceso de hacerla dormir.

La mire de nuevo después de un rato, ¡por fin se había dormido! había una sonrisa en sus labios - cuanto extrañaré esa sonrisa – y, por su puesto, mi nombre susurrado entre sueños no se hizo esperar. "te amo" murmuró por enésima vez, mientras mi muerto corazón se partía silenciosamente. Era en momentos como este en los que apreciaba los beneficios de mi condenada existencia, no tenia que desperdiciar tiempo durmiendo, en lugar de eso podía disfrutar mis últimos momentos a su lado, aunque, claro, si no fuese por mi… condición, nunca tendría que dejarla ir.

Pero por otro lado, de no ser lo que soy, nunca habría conocido a Bella, y aunque eso hubiera sido lo mejor para ella, mi alma, tan egoísta como siempre, sabe que una larga vida humana, sin Bella, no hubiera valido la pena.

¡Bendito sea el señor! Que me envío el ángel que ahora duerme en mis brazos, pero ¡oh que cruel es al mismo tiempo! dándome la mayor de las bendiciones, sabiendo que tengo que rechazarla, ya que esta bellísima criatura no merece ser condenada al único tipo de vida que puedo ofrecerle.

Pero ya basta de ser malagradecido, preferiría mil veces soportar este dolor, a haber vivido una vida sin conocer el dulce amor de Bella.

Goodnight, my angel / **Buenas noches, mi angel**

Now it's time to dream / **Es hora de soñar **

And dream how wonderful your life will be / **Y sueña cuan maravillosa tu vida será**

Cumpliría mi promesa, si, estaría con ella todo el tiempo, y si, la seguiría por las sombras cuando ella caminara bajo el sol, mas ella nunca lo sabría, era demasiado egoísta como para alejarme por completo. No, no resistiría no volverla a ver jamás, pero ella era un tesoro demasiado precioso como para ser desperdiciado en mi, ella aun tenia un brillante futuro delante de ella, lleno de alegrías y experiencias que yo nunca podría ofrecerle, así que debía irme antes de que ella se apegara mas a mi, sabia que le dolería, pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas, y algún día, encontrará a otro humano, quien (estoy seguro) no la merecerá, pero la hará feliz – aun no lo conozco, pero ¡oh! cuanto lo envidio - y tendrán hijos y nietos y Bella será feliz… y un día… morirá, aunque me dolía pensarlo, sucederá, porque no estoy dispuesto a tomar la otra opción… no, ella morirá… y cuando eso suceda… yo la seguiré lo mas pronto posible.

Someday your child may cry / **Algún día tu hijo podría llorar**

And if you sing this lullaby / **Y sí cantas esta canción de cuna**

Then in your heart there will always be a part / **Entonces en tu corazón siempre habrá una parte**

Of me / **De mi**

Bella sufrió mas de lo yo esperaba, nunca imagine verla llegar a la universidad y sguir llorando cada vez que viera un piano, hubo muchas ocasiones en que estuve a punto de tomarla en mis brazos y pedir que me aceptara de nuevo en su vida, pero me mantuve firme, y ahora, que la veo a través de una ventana, arrullando a una preciosa bebe, se que valió la pena.

Conoció a un chico en su ultimo año de universidad, y, aunque casi morí de dolor, al poco tiempo se casaron, y véanla aquí, arrullando a su primera de, espero, muchos hijos.

La pequeña Elizabeth – ironías del destino, la hermana de su esposo, Robert, se llamaba Elizabeth – empezó a llorar, Bella suspiró tristemente, cerró los ojos, y empezó a tararear una melodía dolorosamente conocida, su canción de cuna, cerré los ojos un momento, dejándome llevar por los inevitables recuerdos, Elizabeth dejó de llorar y pronto se quedó dormida, mas Bella siguió tarareando, silenciosas lagrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas, cayendo en la frente de la pequeña en sus brazos, la canción termino, y Bella abrió los ojos, miro a su hija, suspiró y la dejó en su cuna, luego se sentó en una mecedora y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

Me mataba verla sufrir, aunque a mi egoísta corazón le encantaba la idea de que ella me recordara con tanta emoción, pero eso es todo lo yo que era para ella, un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo, ya que ella no me necesitaba mas, ella tenia todo lo que necesitaba, y mi lugar ya no era con ella.

Más al ver por última a vez la pequeña recién nacida, supe que todo valió la pena.

Someday we'll all be gone / **Algún día todos nos habremos ido**

But lullabies go on and on / **Pero las canciones de cuna siguen y siguen**

They never die / **Ellas nunca mueren**

That's how you / **Así es como tu**

And I / **Y yo**

Will be / **Seremos**

Bella murió – debido a una caída por las escaleras – a los 67 años, horas mas tarde, los restos de Edward eran quemados por los vulturi. Con algo de suerte, el cielo será lo suficientemente pequeño como para que se reencuentren, pero, mientras tanto, varias generaciones mantienen la misma tradición, tararear a los recién nacidos la misma canción de cuna con la que – aunque probablemente nunca lo sabrán – un vampiro enamorado alguna vez arrulló a su amada.

Un detalle, dije que la hermana del esposo de Bella, **Robert**, se llamaba **Elizabeth**, quien adivina que tiene eso que ver con Edward (ademas de que la mamá de Edward se llamaba Elizabeth). Galletitas y muchos Edwards a quien adivine!

GRACIAS ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
